Many devices, like a Set Top Box (STB), integrate more and more dual band non concurrent interfaces that act each as an Access Point (AP). Such a device can operate in several frequency bands, like in the 2.4 GHz frequency band and in the 5 GHz frequency band.
There's a need to provide a solution that improves, or at least preserve at least partially, the user experience of a user of a wireless communication device compared to prior art solutions while permitting to limit the COGS of a device.